Wiktor Reznow
Wiktor Reznow (ros. Виктор Резнов) – Rosjanin, żołnierz Armii Czerwonej, weteran II wojny światowej na froncie wschodnim. Bliski przyjaciel i mentor Dmitrija Petrenki. Po wojnie więzień radzieckiego łagru w Workucie oraz prowodyr powstania w rzeczonym obozie. Występuje w Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, gdzie na moment jest postacią grywalną, Call of Duty: Black Ops II oraz w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII. Życiorys Pochodzenie i wczesne życie Wiktor Reznow urodził się w Sankt Petersburgu na rok przed rozpoczęciem I wojny światowej. Jego matka nie jest znana, natomiast jego ojciec był muzykiem. W nieznanym okresie prawdopodobnie cała rodzina przeprowadziła się do Stalingradu (już wtedy ZSRR). Wiadomo, że podczas niemieckiej okupacji ojciec Wiktora grał na całe miasto muzykę znanych rosyjskich kompozytorów, aby podnieść czerwonoarmistów na duchu. W 1942 lub 1943 roku Niemcy poderżnęli mu gardło, gdy ten spał, bo był dla nich symbolem oporu. Być może to wydarzenie sprawiło, że Wiktor Reznow zachowywał się brutalnie wobec niemieckich jeńców podczas wojny. W nieznanym okresie wstąpił do Armii Czerwonej. Wielka wojna ojczyźniana W 1941 roku III Rzesza napadła na ZSRR. Nieznany jest udział Reznowa w początkowej fazie wojny, lecz wiadomo, że był snajperem. W '42 skierowano go do obrony Stalingradu. Bitwa pod Stalingradem W czasie bitwy pod Stalingradem Reznow poza normalną walką "polował" na niemieckiego oficera imieniem Heinrich Amsel, który był odpowiedzialny za represje i mordy na Sowietach. Przez trzy dni Rosjanin bezskutecznie próbował zabić swój cel. W tym czasie jednak zdołał poznać zwyczaje swojego wroga, by w przyszłości oddać w jego stronę śmiertelny strzał. W nieznanym czasie został ranny w rękę, co uniemożliwiło mu bycie celnym snajperem, więc najprawdopodobniej skierowano go do piechoty. Po tym, w czasie trwania bitwy, Reznow brał udział w obronie pewnego obiektu wraz ze swoimi ludźmi. Nikita Dragowicz oraz Lew Krawczenko, oficerowie w Armii Czerwonej obiecali dostarczyć mu posiłki, lecz nie dotrzymali słowa. Były to spięcia, które w późniejszych latach doprowadziły do nieufności i wrogości pomiędzy mężczyznami. 17 września oddział Reznowa został zmasakrowany niedaleko sztabu generała Amsela. Wiktor myślał, że został jedynym żywym, lecz wkrótce zauważył niedobitka z 62. dywizji strzelców - szer. Dmitrija Petrenkę. Obaj czerwonoarmiści zmówili się po cichu, aby wydostać się stamtąd, a następnie zabić niemieckiego generała. Zraniony w rękę Reznow oddał młodszemu towarzyszowi swój karabin Mosin-Nagant, a sam podniósł z ziemi pistolet maszynowy PPSh-41. Poinstruował Petrenkę na temat kunsztu snajperskiego i rozkazał zabić żołnierzy stojących naprzeciwko nich, gdy znajdą się nad nimi samoloty (ryk ich silników mógł zagłuszyć strzał). Dmitrij bezbłędnie wykonał zadanie, a następnie obaj weszli do pobliskiego budynku. Stamtąd poruszali się w kierunku miejsca, które Reznow upatrzył sobie jako pozycję do oddania strzału w kierunku Amsela. Po drodze wrogi snajper o mało nie zabił Wiktora, lecz na szczęście Petrenko wybawił go z opałów. Gdy żołnierze przechodzili przez inną budowlę, nakrył ich duży patrol Niemców z miotaczami ognia. Wehrmacht podpalił cały budynek, lecz Reznow i Dmitrij czołgali się unikając płomieni i dymu. Po chwili obaj wyskoczyli na zewnątrz, lecz natrafili tam na Niemców, którzy zamierzali ich podpalić. Z opresji wybawili ich koledzy z dawnej jednostki Dmitrija, którzy tamtędy przechodzili. Reznow dogadał się z nimi w sprawie planu zabójstwa Amsela. Nowo poznani żołnierze mieli zaatakować szturmem sztab generała, a Dmitrij i Reznow mieli ich osłaniać z góry. Odgłosy wojny miały wykurzyć Amsela z kryjówki, a wtedy Petrenko miał oddać strzał. Plan, chociaż nie obył się bez strat, wyszedł dobrze. Spłoszony generał wyszedł, a Dmitrij i Reznow w ostatniej chwili weszli na pozycję. Stamtąd udało się trafić Amsela. Cel został spełniony, jednak wrogie czołgi zaczęły strzelać do budynku, gdzie znajdowali się snajperzy. Reznow zaczął uciekać, przy okazji zabijając cały oddział Niemców jedną serią z pepeszy. By uratować życie, Wiktor rzucił się do rzeki Wołgi, a Dmitrij za nim, dzięki czemu obaj przeżyli. Był to początek przyjaźni obu żołnierzy. Później Po zakończeniu się bitwy pod Stalingradem Reznow wraz z Petrenką i nowo poznanym żołnierzem - Czernowem prawdopodobnie brali udział w radzieckiej ofensywie z 1943 roku. Najpewniej uczestniczyli w walkach, w których wzięła udział ich nowa jednostka - 3. armia uderzeniowa. W kwietniu 1945 roku dotarli do linii Seelow, czyli ostatnich umocnień przed Berlinem. Przed radzieckim natarciem Dmitrij Petrenko wraz z dwoma swoimi towarzyszami został schwytany przez Niemców. Gdy ci bili młodego żołnierza, na pomoc przybył mu Reznow wraz z Czernowem. Po ratunku starszy z nich wręczył drugiemu broń i wraz z innymi czerwonoarmistami ruszyli zdobywać wrogie okopy. W tym momencie ujawniła się przywódcza cecha u Wiktora, który miał duże poparcie u kolegów z armii. Nakazał on Rosjanom podpalić pola zbożowe, w których ukrywali się Niemcy. Po tym pozwolił Petrence, aby wybrał, gdzie oddział miał ruszać dalej. Po wyborze Dmitrija czerwonoarmistom udało się zdobyć silne niemieckie stanowisko ogniowe. Po tym Rosjanie natrafili na opór przeciwnika, który umocnił się w pobliskiej wsi. Doszło tam do małej bitwy pancernej. Reznow, aby wspomóc sojusznicze T-34, rozkazał Sowietom łapać za wyrzutnie rakietowe, by niszczyć wrogie Tygrysy. Dzięki interwencji radzieckiej piechoty udało się zdobyć dużą część miejscowości. Wtedy ruszono na ostatnią linię oporu, gdzie Rosjan nie mogły już wesprzeć jednostki pancerne. Były to silne umocnienia drutem kolczastym. Po krwawej walce, dzięki dowodzeniu Reznowa, udało się zdobyć wieś. Po bitwie Wiktor wspiął się na stojący czołg, by wygłosić przemowę zachęcającą czerwonoarmistów do dalszej zemsty na Niemcach. Dwa dni później Petrenko i Reznow weszli w skład załogi czołgu T-34/85, aby wziąć udział w bitwie pancernej na wzgórzach Seelow. Dmitrij był działonowym, a Reznow dowódcą czołgu. Dzięki jego dowodzeniu ich czołg posiadał dużo potwierdzonych trafień, a ponadto zniszczył kilka bunkrów, wież strażniczych i bardzo ważną wieżę komunikacji radiowej. Chociaż batalia była długa, czołg Reznowa zdołał bez szwanku poprowadzić sojuszników do zwycięstwa. Po tym wsiadł on wraz z resztą z półtora miliona Sowietów biorących udział w operacji berlińskiej do pociągu prowadzącego do Pankow - dzielnicy Berlina. Pankow thumb|220x220px|Wiktor Reznow w Niemczech. Tydzień później czerwonoarmiści dotarli do dzielnicy mieszkalnej Berlina - Pankow. Od razu po dotarciu na miejsce natrafili na silny opór Niemców. Jednostki pancerne nie mogły ruszyć im na pomoc, więc Reznow rozkazał Dmitrijowi zlikwidować wrogów z Panzerschreckami. To spowodowało zdobycie budynku i ruszenie dalej. Czerwonoarmiści natrafili później na szerokie niemieckie ulice, na których bardzo trudno było się ukryć. Wiktor postanowił skupić ogień na pobliskim azylu, w którym wróg postawił stanowiska ogniowe. Po krwawej walce, Rosjanie zdobyli i ten budynek. Tam było cicho, lecz instynkt Reznowa spodziewał się ataku znienacka. Rozkazał więc Dmitrijowi wziąć strzelbę na wypadek walki na bliski dystans. Przeczucie nie zawiodło Reznowa - Niemcy ukryli się w następnych pokojach. Pomimo zaskoczenia, czerwonoarmiści zreorganizowali się i ruszyli do ataku. Po pewnym czasie oczyszczono budynek i natrafiono na wrogich snajperów na dachach. Dzięki strzelaniu Dmitrija, udało się zlikwidować i ich. Po długiej i krwawej walce w azylu zdołano zdobyć budynek. Oddział Reznowa wyszedł na ulicę, gdzie czołgi już prowadziły natarcie. Chociaż było tam wielu nieprzyjaciół, ci szybko się wycofali, a czerwonoarmiści zaczęli strzelać im w plecy. Dzielnica wkrótce padła, a Rosjanie wznowili natarcie wgłąb Niemiec. Ta bitwa była jedną z pierwszych w życiu Wiktora, gdy to Niemcy poddawali się Rosjanom, a nie na odwrót. Reznow, chociaż miał możliwość wzięcia jeńców, rozkazał zabijać poddających się wrogów argumentując zemstą za zniszczony ZSRR oraz to, że w ich przypadku Niemcy zrobili by to samo. Dalsze walki Następnego dnia rozpoczął się dalszy szturm na miasto. Oddział Reznowa dostał za zadanie zdobycie stacji berlińskiego metra. Przed tym jego żołnierze musieli się jednak ukryć do ruin budynku, bo radzieckie wyrzutnie rozpoczęły ostrzał. Po wejściu do środka, Wiktor nakazał swoim ludziom zrobić zasadzkę na niedobitków z Wehrmachtu, którzy obsługiwali telegraf. Zasadzka na mały oddział przerodziła się w większą bitwę. Okazało się, że Niemcy są na całej długości budynku. Rozstawili tam nawet dwa stanowiska KM-ów. Gdy nie można było się ruszyć, Reznow nakazał użycie na wrogu koktajli Mołotowa. Dało to zamierzony skutek, jednak po chwili natrafiono na jeszcze jedno umocnienie. Rosjanin nakazał Dmitrijowi obejść nieprzyjaciela od tyłu, a sam zajmował przeciwnika ogniem. Gdy plan się udał, chwilę później zdołano wyjść na zewnątrz. Tam Reznow był świadkiem dosłownego miażdżenia niemieckiego oporu, jednak mimo to walki były krwawe. Wehrmacht umocnił się w pobliskiej wieży kościelnej. Gdy w żaden sposób nie udawało się zniszczyć tamtejszego wroga, rosyjskie czołgi ostrzelały wieżę. Dzięki temu oddział Reznowa mógł wejść do metra. Tam Wiktor ponownie nakazał zasadzkę. Niemcy nie widzieli Sowietów, ponieważ było tam ciemno. Po chwili ich zaatakowano. Bitwa dała zamierzony skutek i po krótkim czasie udało się przejąć kontrolę nad większą częścią metra. Następnym zadaniem było wydostanie się na powierzchnię. Gdy Reznow zamierzał otworzyć czerwonoarmistom drzwi na zewnątrz, rozpoczęła się kontra Niemców. Wiktor nakazał swoim ludziom osłaniać go, gdy ten będzie otwierał drzwi. Na nic się to nie zdało, bo wróg zalał metro wodą z rzeki Sprewy i wszyscy tam będący utonęli. Bitwa o Reichstag Po jakimś czasie Reznow, Petrenko i Czernow zdołali się wydostać z zalanego metra. 30 kwietnia przydzielono ich do osławionej 150. dywizji strzelców i nadano im rozkaz zdobycia budynku parlamentu Rzeszy. Komisarz Markow rozkazał Reznowowi rzucić swoich ludzi najpierw do zdobycia pobliskiej biblioteki. Chociaż upadek Niemiec był pewny, Rosjanie natrafili na niespotykany opór. Zdołali jednak zalać budynek swoimi ludźmi i po chwili Wiktor ze swoimi towarzyszami znaleźli się pod Reichstagiem. Na dźwięk gwizdka masy Sowietów ruszyły do zdobycia gmachu. Aby T-34 mogły pomóc Rosjanom, Reznow nakazał Dmitrijowi zniszczenie wrogich dział kal. 88 mm. Pomimo trudności, młody żołnierz zdołał wysadzić za pomocą bomb wszystkie cztery. Po tym wszyscy ruszyli naprzód. Walki się przedłużały, jednak wkrótce wyeliminowano wszystkich Niemców walczących u podnóży Reichstagu. Przed tym jednak zdarzyło się coś smutnego dla Reznowa - Czernow zginął, będąc podpalonym przez wroga z miotaczem ognia. Wiktor nie miał jednak czasu na rozpaczanie - wziął tylko dziennik martwego towarzysza i ruszył do wnętrza parlamentu. thumb|220x220px|Reznow chwilę po zdjęciu niemieckiej flagi z dachu Reichstagu. W środku Niemcy rozstawili bardzo ciężkie umocnienia. Aby uniknąć strat w ludziach, Reznow nakazał atakować flankami. Dało to zamierzony efekt i po chwili Rosjanie zdobyli już pierwsze piętro. Po tym od razu ruszyli na salę posiedzeń Reichstagu. Tam, pomimo ciężkiego oporu zdołano zniszczyć duże oddziały Niemców, a także zniszczyć duży symbol orła - godło III Rzeszy. Po tym ruszono na dach parlamentu. Gwardia honorowa SS dostała zadanie obrony budynku do śmierci, więc radzieckie oddziały musiały wybić każdego, kto im się opierał. Gdy Sowieci skontrolowali okolicę, zauważyli brak wrogów, więc postanowili zrobić historyczny gest - zawiesić czerwony sztandar na dachu budynku. Reznow postanowił, że ten zaszczyt należy się Petrence. Młody żołnierz pochwycił więc flagę, lecz przed zawieszeniem o mało nie zabił go niemiecki niedobitek z pistoletem. Uratował go jednak Reznow i Dmitrij mógł w końcu zawiesić flagę swojej ojczyzny. II wojna światowa w Europie skończyła się tydzień później. Wiktor i jego towarzysze planowali powrócić do ZSRR jako bohaterowie. Zimna wojna Pół roku po zakończeniu wojny Rosjanie zatwierdzili operację "Olimp". Była to tajna misja oddziału specjalnego 3. armii uderzeniowej, która polegała na przechwyceniu niemieckiej Wunderwaffe i przejęciu naukowca Friedricha Steinera, który potajemnie zaproponował Sowietom współpracę. Oba cele znajdowały się na unieruchomionym statku Kriegsmarine na Arktyce. W misji, w której wzięli udział i Reznow, i Petrenko, dowodzenie objęli gen. Dragowicz i jego sługus Lew Krawczenko, czyli ci sami dowódcy, którzy trzy lata wcześniej zostawili Reznowa i jego ludzi na pastwę Niemców w Stalingradzie. Misja została przeprowadzona z przytupem. Masy czerwonoarmistów rozpoczęły dużą walkę z niedobitkami z SS, którzy dostali rozkaz zniszczenia tajnych rzeczy ze statku. Na miejscu było dużo hangarów, w których należało sprawdzić, gdzie jest Steiner. Chociaż Niemców na miejscu było dużo, to nie mogli oni sprostać liczniejszym od nich wyszkolonym weteranom II wojny światowej. Gdy trafiano na silniejsze stanowiska oporu, to Reznow oznaczał granatem dymnym wrogie pozycje, by inni ostrzelali je z moździerza. Taki sposób walki się sprawdzał. Niektórzy Niemcy nie widzieli sensu w walce, więc poddawali się. Reznow jednak nakazywał rozstrzeliwać ich. Po jakimś czasie Wiktor dotarł do Steinera i przekazał go Dragowiczowi. Wszyscy żołnierze przegrupowali się przy statku. Tam Reznow zwrócił uwagę na to, że Dragowicz rozmawia ze Steinerem, nazistowskim naukowcem, jak z przyjacielem. Zaniepokoiło go to. Po krótkim czasie wszyscy czerwonoarmiści zdobyli tajną niemiecką broń. Był to śmiertelnie groźny gaz Nova 6. Generał Dragowicz chciał na własnych oczach sprawdzić działanie nowo nabytej broni, więc rozkazał wsadzić do dwóch komór gazowych sześciu czerwonoarmistów, którym najbardziej nie ufał. Wśród nich znaleźli się Reznow, Petrenko i czterech innych. Pierwszą próbę przeprowadzono na Dmitriju, który zginął po paru sekundach. Wiktor oglądał śmierć swojego najlepszego przyjaciela przez szybę. Zanim zdołano wpuścić gaz do drugiej komory, nastąpił atak służb zachodnich aliantów. W takim wypadku Dragowicz, Krawczenko i Steiner uciekli z tego miejsca zostawiając swoich ludzi na pastwę Brytyjczyków. Rakieta wystrzelona przez brytyjskiego komandosa uderzyła w drzwi od komory Reznowa i uwolniła jego i dwóch innych Rosjan. Ci zaczęli atakować zarówno innych Sowietów, jak i Brytyjczyków. Postanowili zniszczyć zapasy Novy, by nie wpadła w niepowołane ręce. Reznow uzbroił ładunki wybuchowe na pojemnikach z gazem i zaczął uciekać wraz z kompanami. Po kilku minutach on i jego towarzysz Newski uciekł ze statku, a okręt został wysadzony w powietrze razem z dziesiątkami Sowietów i Brytyjczyków. Jednak Dragowicz przed ucieczką wziął ze sobą próbkę gazu, dzięki czemu mógł ulepszyć i tak zabójczą substancję. Reznow został złapany przez radzieckich żołnierzy, a Dragowicz użył swoich wpływów i skierował Rosjanina do łagru w Workucie w Republice Komi. Zmuszono go (jak tysiące innych więźniów) do nieludzkiej pracy. Pobyt w Workucie Reznow pracował w obozie prawdopodobnie od 1945 roku do lat 60 XX w. W 1961 roku do obozu został skierowany amerykański żołnierz Alex Mason, który trafił tu za próbę zamachu na Fidela Castro. Początkowo pomiędzy Amerykaninem a rosyjskimi więźniami panowała nieufność, przez co dochodziło do bójek. Władze obozu skierowały więc Masona i Reznowa do karceru poprawczego. Tam pomiędzy nimi zrodziła się przyjaźń. Wkrótce obaj postanowili obmyślić plan ucieczki z łagru. Pewnego dnia Reznow dowiedział się, że Friedrich Steiner i Dragowicz przeprowadzali na Masonie pranie mózgu. Starali się mu zaprogramować, by ten słyszał radziecki szyfr numeryczny, by w przyszłości móc nim sterować. Poza tym usiłowano "zaprogramować" mu, by zabił prezydenta Johna F. Kennedy'ego. Gdy Mason był poddawany praniu mózgu, Reznowowi udało się zaprogramować w nim inne zadanie. Rosjanin "zaprogramował" Masona, by ten zabił w przyszłości Dragowicza, Krawczenkę i Steinera. Miała to być zemsta za śmierć Dmitrija Petrenki. left|thumb|220x220px|Reznow w kopalni w Workucie w wieku 50 lat W 1963 roku plan Masona i Reznowa został obmyślony do końca. 6 października Wiktor i Mason zainicjowali pomiędzy sobą sztuczną bijatykę. Wedle planu, przyszedł ich rozdzielić strażnik. Amerykanin go wtedy zaatakował, a Reznow zabrał mu klucze. Wtedy inni więźniowie, zupełnie jak na znak, rzucili się na strażników i zaczęli bić ich i dźgać ręcznie robionymi nożami. Po tym masy osadzonych wyszły na zewnątrz. Tam strażnicy więzienni dowiedzieli się o buncie i rozstawili przeciw nim CKM-y. Dużo z nich zginęło, jednak Reznow, Mason i nowo poznały Siergiej Kozin doszli do wagonika z węglem. Był on wystarczająco wytrzymały, aby wytrzymać ostrzał. W czasie gdy Reznow i Siergiej pchali go i osłaniali się przed CKM-em, Mason strzelał do pojedynczych strażników z pistoletu. Gdy więźniowie znaleźli się dostatecznie blisko, oddali strzał z procy w ładunkami wybuchowymi, przez co zniszczyli stanowisko. Po tym ruszyli do małej zbrojowni, gdzie uzbroili się w strzelby. Wtedy Reznow włamał się do radiostacji i wygłosił przemowę do więźniów, by przyłączyli się do walki o wolność. Z cel wybiegły dziesiątki tysięcy osadzonych. Kiedy więźniowie sięgnęli po broń, doszło do walk na dużą skalę. Strażnicy nie mogli jednak sprostać tak wielu ludziom i buntownicy przeszli do większej zbrojowni. Tam Reznow znalazł palnik, dzięki czemu więźniowie mogli włamać się do sejfu z tajną bronią. Używanie palnika trwało długo, bo Wiktor natrafił na pancerne drzwi. Wszyscy więźniowie osłaniali go jak mogli. Po jakimś czasie udało im się dotrzeć do tajnej broni - był to minigun zwany potocznie "Machiną śmierci". Wziął go Alex Mason, który za pomocą tej ciężkiej broni niszczył całe oddziały piechoty i pojazdy. Żaden strażnik nie mógł go powstrzymać. Jednak tłumiący bunt użyli wkrótce gazu łzawiącego i dopiero to powstrzymało Masona. Reznow, nie zważając na gaz, uratował Amerykanina i wziął go do pobliskiego garażu. Gdy strażnicy tłumili niedobitków z powstania, Reznow i Mason podjęli ucieczkę skradzionymi motorami. Rozpoczął się szaleńczy pościg pomiędzy uciekinierami a sowieckimi żołnierzami. Wkrótce Reznow zdobył ciężarówkę z CKM-em. Rosjanin prowadził pojazd, a Amerykanin - karabin. Gdy ich samochód mijał jadący pociąg, Mason w odpowiednim momencie na niego wskoczył. Chociaż Reznow mógł zrobić to samo, nie skoczył, a dał złapać się strażnikom. Powodem takiego zachowania było najprawdopodobniej to, że gdyby Sowieci nie złapali żadnego z nich, to ścigaliby ich aż do skutku. Poza tym Rosjanin wiedział, że podczas prania mózgu "zaprogramował" Masona, by ten zabił jego największych wrogów. Wiktor Reznow najpewniej jeszcze tego samego dnia został rozstrzelany za bunt w więzieniu. Później Chociaż Reznow już nie żył, to Masonowi (będącemu pod coraz silniejszym praniem mózgu) zdawało się, że jego przyjaciel wciąż żyje. Czasem jego problemy z głową były tak duże, że widział Reznowa, który walczył z nim ramię w ramię czy rozmawiał z nim. Jako halucynacja Masona Huế Alex Mason zdołał zbiec po ucieczce z Workuty do USA, więc pięć lat później wysłano go do Wietnamu. Tam, w mieście Huế, przyznano mu misję znalezienie radzieckiego cywila, który posiadał dokumenty nt. sowieckiego projektu użycia gazu Nova 6. Prawdziwy cywil już nie żył, jednak Masonowi zdawało się, że jest nim Wiktor Reznow. Od tego czasu Alex widział Reznowa. Amerykanin wziął dossier dot. Novy 6, po czym wraz z resztą Amerykanów poszedł się ewakuować. Poszedł za nim Wiktor. Po walkach, w których "uczestniczył" Rosjanin, udało się wszystkim cało zbiec z miasta. Dżungla w Wietnamie Jakiś czas później oddział GOS, do którego należał Mason, został wysłany na południe od strefy zdemilitaryzowanej, aby zdobyć informacje z rzekomej bazy Lewa Krawczenki. Śmigłowiec, w którym przebywał Mason oraz jego kolega z jednostki, Frank Woods, został zestrzelony przez wroga, a wrak wpadł do rzeki. Gdy Mason próbował się z niego wydostać, zdawało mu się, że zablokowane drzwi od helikoptera pomógł mu otworzyć Reznow (w rzeczywistości Amerykanin otworzył je o własnych siłach). Po tym Wiktor pomógł walczyć sojusznikom z Wietnamczykami, a po zabiciu ich powiedział, że idzie inną drogą. Gdy GOS wywalczyli sobie trasę do tuneli prowadzących do bazy Krawczenki, Reznow wszedł inną drogą do tych tuneli. Gdy Mason zaczął rozmawiać ze swoją halucynacją Rosjanina, zauważył to inny Amerykanin, Swift, który myślał, że Alex oszalał. Wkrótce Reznow i Mason dotarli do bazy Krawczenki. Gdy okazało się, że jest ona zaminowana, Alex kazał wziąć Wiktorowi dokumenty leżące na biurku, po czym ruszył do ucieczki. W rzeczywistości dokumenty zostały wewnątrz, bo Masonowi tylko zdawało się, że Reznow je wziął. Miejsce katastrofy Kolejna misja GOS polegała na zbadaniu radzieckiego samolotu transportującego Novę 6, który rozbił się w Laosie. Woods, Mason, Bowman i Reznow popłynęli jedną z barek w górę rzeki Mekong w celu zbadania wraku. W czasie ich płynięcia doszło do ataku Wietkongu na ich pozycje. Pomimo tego, większość Amerykanów dotarła cała na miejsce. Gdy zbliżyli się do miejsca katastrofy, zaatakowały ich sowieckie służby specjalne. Pomimo tego, Amerykanie i Reznow zdołali ich odeprzeć. Jednak wkrótce musieli uznać wyższość swoich wrogów, którzy po walce ich pojmali. Byli wśród nich Dragowicz i Krawczenko. Woods, Bowman i Mason zostali przetransportowani do pewnego wietnamskiego więzienia, a Reznow (rzecz jasna według Masona) został umieszczony w karcerze dla Amerykańskich jeńców w nowej bazie Krawczenki kilka kilometrów dalej. Zemsta Woods i Mason zdołali uciec z więzienia po tygodniu. Od razu postanowili zemścić się na Krawczence. Ukradli więc radziecki helikopter i ruszyli nim do jego bazy. Tam po walce uwolnili Reznowa i amerykańskich jeńców. Ci pomogli im w walce z osobistą gwardią Lewa. Po krwawej walce, po której nie przeżył żaden z jeńców i sowieckich żołnierzy, Mason rzucił się na Krawczenkę. Ten rzucił go na ziemię i zaczął go kopać. Na pomoc przyszedł mu Woods, który wbił mu nóż w plecy. Wtedy Sowiecki oficer odbezpieczył granat, by nikt nie przeżył. W takim wypadku, Woods rzucił się z Krawczenką przez okno by uratować chociaż Masona. Po tym Alexowi zdawało się, że pierwszy z jego celów nie żyje, więc po tym wybrał się z Reznowem na radziecką Wyspę Odrodzenia, gdzie miał przebywać Friedrich Steiner. Wyspa Odrodzenia Kilka dni później Mason ubrany w radziecki mundur, wszedł na teren Wyspy na dokumentach niejakiego Willema van der Berga. Wraz z nim był tam Reznow. Amerykanin postanowił działać po cichu przed tym, jak nie dostał się na teren placówki. Gdy dowiedział się, że CIA chce odbić Steinera żywego, by ten odczytał dla nich sowiecki szyfr, postanowił się pospieszyć. Mason w przypływie chęci zemsty zabijał każdego, kto stał mu na drodze, bez względu na to, czy był to naukowiec czy żołnierz. Mason dotarł do Niemca przed CIA, po czym zobaczył, jak Reznow rozstrzelał nazistę. W rzeczywistości to sam Mason go zastrzelił. Drugi z celów Reznowa został wyeliminowany. Później Amerykanie nie mieli wyboru i musieli zabrać Masona, by ten odczytał dla nich radziecki szyfr. Wiedzieli, że był w Workucie poddany praniu mózgu i że była szansa, że złamie on szyfr. Gdy podczas przesłuchania Alex opowiadał o Reznowie, śledczy wiedzieli, że jest on halucynacją, co mu uświadomili. Po kilkugodzinnym przesłuchaniu Mason zdołał podać CIA lokalizację radzieckiej bazy numerycznej. Był to statek będący u wybrzeży Kuby. Tam US Navy zatopiła statek, dzięki czemu sowiecka inwazja z użyciem Novy 6 nie powiodła się. Przed tym jednak Mason zabił swój ostatni cel - Nikitę Dragowicza, co spowodowało, że nie miał on już halucynacji i nie widział Reznowa. Ostatnie pojawienie się thumb|220x220px|Reznow w Afganistanie Osiemnaście lat później wysłano Masona oraz Woodsa na misję do Afganistanu, gdzie Sowieci napadli na Mudżahedinów będących sojusznikami USA. Podczas bitwy w prowincji Chost Mason zauważył, że dowódcą jednego z czołgów jest Lew Krawczenko, który (podobnie jak Woods) przeżył w Wietnamie. Gdy Mason widział, że Krawczenko żyje, jego halucynacje wróciły. Sowieckiego oficera pojmano, przesłuchano, a na końcu strzelono mu w głowę. Mudżahedini byli jednak zdrajcami i pojmali Amerykanów, po czym wywieźli ich związanych na pustynię. Przed śmiercią od upału uratowali ich nieznani ludzie, jednak Masonowi wydawało się, że wybawicielem był Wiktor Reznow na koniu. Było to ostatnie pojawienie się Rosjanina w głowie Masona. Charakterystyka i przekrój służby Wiktor Reznow był charyzmatycznym i dowódczym człowiekiem. Chociaż z rangi był ledwie sierżantem, to w rzeczywistości on dowodził na polu walki. Inni żołnierze mieli do niego duży szacunek, więc słuchali się jego rozkazów. Potrafił on płomiennie przemawiać do swoich towarzyszy oraz zachęcić ich do bitwy. Bardzo się też przyjaźnił z Dmitrijem Petrenką oraz Alexem Masonem, których często chwalił. Można powiedzieć, że do Reznowa idealnie pasuje określenie "Jeśli jest twoim przyjacielem, jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Jeśli jest twoim wrogiem, jest twoim najgorszym wrogiem". Inną cechą Reznowa jest bezwzględna mściwość. Wiktor zawsze dopełniał swoją zemstę do skutku, a w rozmowach z przyjaciółmi często podkreślał swoją chęć wendety. Był przychylny rozstrzeliwaniom Niemców podczas wojny, nawet wtedy, gdy ci się poddawali. Choć najczęściej spotykało się to z aprobatą kolegów z armii, często kłócił się z Czernowem, który miał bardziej pacyfistyczne podejście. Mimo to uważał, że wrogów należy zabijać z litością. Podobny wymiar miała chęć zemsty na Dragowiczu, Krawczence i Steinerze. Różne są opinie na temat poglądów na Rosję u Reznowa. Amerykański wywiad uparcie twierdził, że był on komunistą. Gdy Mason uciekł z Workuty, podejrzewano, że Rosjanin nastawił go na ideologię marksistowską, przez co CIA miała do niego dystans. Chociaż Wiktor był patriotą, to w swoich wywodach znacznie częściej odnosił się do poświęcenia za Rosję, a nie poświęcenia się za Związek Radziecki. Być może jego nastawienie na komunizm zmieniło się na negatywne, gdy dowiedział się, jakimi ludźmi są Dragowicz i Krawczenko oraz gdy zesłano go do łagru. Sam w swoich rozmowach krytykował Józefa Stalina. Cytaty Tryb Multiplayer Call of Duty: World at War thumb|220x220px|Nieśmiertelniki z [[Call of Duty: Black Ops II]] Wiktor Reznow jest komentatorem frakcji Armia Czerwona w trybie wieloosobowym. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Call of Duty: Black Ops II w trybie Likwidacja potwierdzona na nieśmiertelnikach widać jego nazwisko. Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII W trybie Blackout (battle royal) gracz ma szansę zagrać modelem Wiktora Reznowa. Ciekawostki ''Ogólne'' *Nazwisko Reznow oznacza z rosyjskiego Rzeźbiony. *Model Zachajewa był pierwowzorem dla modelu Reznowa. *Reznow jest podobny do odpowiedzialnego za dubbing Gary'ego Oldmana. *Wiktor Reznow ma urodziny wtedy co Adolf Hitler, czyli 20 kwietnia. *Reznow wyglądem przypomina jednego z przywódców rewolucji październikowej - Włodzimierza Lenina. ''Call of Duty: World at War'' *Tylko w misji "Wendeta" nie ma płaszcza. *Reznow strzela z oderwanego palca. *Reznow w misji "Wendeta" razem z Dmitrijem Petrenko przypominają bohaterów z filmu Wróg u bram. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *W misji "Projekt Nova" oraz podczas ucieczki z Workuty można zaobserwować, że Reznow nie ma połowy palca wskazującego u prawej ręki. Jednak w misjach, gdzie Reznow jest wymysłem Masona, ma ten palec w całości. *W Black Ops w misji "Zdrajca" trzyma on karabin Commando, ale kiedy w misji "Powracająca pamięć" Mason przypomina sobie tamten moment, Reznow ma AK-47. *W kryptonimach pierwsze litery tworzą pewne hasło "xReznowxxisdeadx", czyli "Reznow nie żyje". *Na koncie Hudsona w komputerze z menu gry w jednym z listów jest napisane "Tell Mason, that was freedom for both of us" (pol. "Przekaż Masonowi, że to była wolność dla nas obu"), co może oznaczać, że Reznow jednak przeżył. *Reznowa nie można trafić w żadnej misji oprócz misji "Workuta", co jest spowodowane tym, że jest on tylko halucynacją. *W misji "Projekt Nova" Dragowicz nazywa go Reżnow, a nie tak jak wszyscy, czyli Reznow. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' *Reznow pojawia się na jednej z wizytówek dostępnej w zrzutach zaopatrzenia. *Na mapie Gorod Krovi przy nagrobkach prób widnieje tabliczka z napisem "Vengeance is mine! - V.R." (tłum. "Zemsta jest moja!"). Inicjały V i R nawiązują do Wiktora Reznowa. *Reznow na koncercie z epilogu gry jest ubrany tak samo jak na wyspie Odrodzenia z Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Reznow na dyskotece ma biały płaszcz, a nie brązowy. *Na nieśmiertelniku w trybie likwidacji potwierdzonej, jest wyryte jego imię, nazwisko, data urodzenia oraz napis unknown (pol. nieznany). *Nazwa ulepszonej wersji AK-47 z mapy Mob of the Dead nawiązuje do jego chęci zemsty. Galeria Reznov horse BOII.png|Reznow w misji "Stare Rany" Reznov's missing finger.jpg|Oderwany palec Reznowa Reznov w misji GOS.jpg|Reznow w misji "GOS" CoDWaW 2012-10-18 21-57-49-04.jpg|Reznow w misji "Upadek" Viktor2015.png|Reznow na dyskotece z Masonem CODWW_-_Reznov.jpg|Reznow ze swoim PPSz-41 Reznov zabija Steinera.png|Reznow zabija Steinera na Wyspie Odrodzenia 270px-REZNOV.jpg|Reznow w Berlinie. 300px-Reznov3.png|Reznow w Stalingradzie. 180px-ReznovNova.png|Reznow w Workucie. ViktorReznovBlackout.png|Wiktor Reznow w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII de:Viktor Reznov el:Viktor Reznov en:Viktor Reznov es:Viktor Reznov fr:Viktor Reznov nl:Viktor Reznov ru:Виктор Резнов sv:Viktor Reznov uk:Віктор Резнов zh:维克多·雷泽诺夫 Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII